


Afternoon Naps

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Fluff, M/M, nmtd - Freeform, nothing much to do - Freeform, pedrazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar falls asleep when he should be getting ready for his date with Pedro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Naps

Balthazar was surrounded by a scattered mixture of sheet music and various homework papers that were just waiting to be completed. He had been working on a tune that had been stuck in his head for the past three hours, but the fact that he hadn't slept in almost thirty-two hours due to revisions he was doing had really taken a toll on him. He thought that working on music would keep him awake, but that still only worked for a short period of time. While he was out, he missed two phone calls and six text messages.

Sighing, Pedro walked up to Balthazar’s front door. He had called and texted numerous times and no answer for any of them from his boyfriend. Ringing the doorbell then stepping back, he started to hum ‘An Ode’ that Balthazar had made for him what felt like ages ago, when it fact it only about six months ago.

The door opened to show Balthazar’s mum, “Pedro! Hello, I didn’t know you were coming over.” She moved to the side to let him in, “Last I heard, Balthazar was strumming away on his guitar. So enter with caution.” She smiled.

Pedro said his hello’s and thank you’s to Balthazar’s mum before heading up the stairs and to the door that he knew was his boyfriends. It was completely silent as Pedro gave two soft knocks on the door before opening it. He poked his head around and smiled at the sight that he was greeted with.

Balthazar was slightly propped up on his bed with some pillows like he was trying to force himself to stay awake. Right next to his left hand that was laid across the bed was where his guitar must have slid out of. His hand was slightly open and his guitar was placed precariously on its side, about to fall off the bed. He had been in the middle of working on a new song, Pedro realized with a smile. Balthazar’s right leg was leaning up against the wall that his bed was pushed up on while his left was on top of what looked like maths homework.

“How did I get so lucky to have this adorable boy as mine?” Pedro quietly said to himself as he walked over to Balthazar. He moved his guitar onto its stand, knowing that if it fell, Balthazar would have an absolute fit.

Smiling, Pedro climbed up onto Balthazar’s bed and on top of him, giving him kisses on his forehead, cheeks, lips, and neck. Balthazar started to stir, “What-” A smile grew on his face when he saw Pedro, “What are you doing?” He chuckled, pushing Pedro gently off of him.

“Waking you up.” Pedro grinned, “I thought we had a date tonight.”

Balthazar smiled, “We do but it’s only-” He blindly reached around for his phone for a moment before he found it. Clicking it on, he checked the time. His eyes went wide and he sat up, “When did it get that late?” He saw that he had two missed calls and five texts from Pedro – one text from Ursula. “I’m so sorry, Pedro. I was revising, then I got a song in my head, I started writing up the song when I guess I must have just fallen asleep-”

Pedro rolled his eyes, sat up, and cut off Balthazar with a kiss, “Balth, do me a favor and shut up. It’s fine.” He smiled as he kissed him again, “You ramble when you’re nervous.”

“Okay,” was all Balthazar was able to get out before they started kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr, but I figured I should post it here too. I have so many pedrazar feels! This is also my first pedrazar story.


End file.
